Too Good To Deserve This
by Divergent Daughter of Athollo
Summary: People's thoughts about Percy and Annabeth's past and their relationship. First story, Flames make blue cookies as long as you say what's wrong instead of this sucks. That puts vinegar in the cookies bleh!
1. Grover Underwood

** Disclaimer ~ Yea I wish! All rights go to Rick Tro- I mean Riordan**

**xxGroverxx**

"Perseus Jackson! Don't you dare!" I smiled as I glanced at my two friends.

Percy and Annabeth had always had a connection that I could never explain. Sometimes Percy knew what Annabeth was feeling when I didn't, and I can read emotions.

When I created the empathy link between me and Percy, I could feel his pain. Every time Annabeth would defend Luke or get lost in a daydream about saving him, Percy would feel an unimaginable hurt that he couldn't understand.

It didn't help that Aphrodite promised to make his love life interesting. He had enough on his plate with the prophecy. He didn't need Aphrodite confusing him by making him think Rachel liked him and sending him to Calypso's island. He didn't deserve any of this!

Even when he was little he had to deal with Smelly Gabe. I know it was to protect him from monsters but what Gabe did was no better. Percy told me about how he used to get hit just because Gabe had lost his poker game. Sometimes he would get mad because Percy couldn't buy his beer for him. Gabe would throw him into the wall then pick up anything he could find; a broken beer bottle, a belt, and sometimes a knife.

Percy's life has never been easy; he always had someone or something holding him back. When he's with Annabeth, he pushes past all those people. He doesn't care about what anybody thinks except Annabeth, and she feels the same.

I couldn't always read Annabeth as much as I could everyone else, but I knew when something was wrong. She would mess with her necklace whenever she was hiding something or when something was wrong. She wasn't always as intimidating as she is now. She used to be a lot like Percy, but by the time she was seven she had been through so much.

When she was six, she fell off her bike and broke her arm. Her dad and step-mom didn't care, and at the time she thought her mom had abandoned her because she didn't care. She didn't know her mom was Athena, or that she was a demigod. She just knew that nobody wanted her. Then when she ran away, she met Luke; the first person to ever actually care about her. I think that's why she thought she loved him, he was the first guy, person at that to actually pay attention to her and care about her.

Then Percy came along. Annabeth's whole attitude and perspective changed. She tried to hate him, but the only thing about him she didn't like was that she couldn't figure him out. Annabeth hates not knowing things, and she just can't figure Percy out. Quite frankly, I can't figure him out either. I can still feel his pain especially when Annabeth wakes up in the middle of the night screaming. He hates it. Percy blames himself for not being able to prevent her from falling altogether. It hurts him so much when all he can do is hold her while she screams for him not to hurt her, to save her.

He tells people his nightmares have stopped, but I know that's not true. He just says that so other people won't worry about him. I asked him about it one day, told him I knew but I wanted to know why he didn't scream and cry out like Annabeth does. He said he doesn't scream, he cries then he wakes up. It hurts him so much but he doesn't want to be a burden. I don't know how or why he thinks that. Maybe because he spent his whole childhood being told by Gabe how useless, weak, and pathetic he was.

Annabeth always said she wanted to meet a guy who wasn't intimidated by her and was willing to listen to her ramble on about architecture. Percy may not understand a word she says, but he listens to her. Percy is nothing like Annabeth, he doesn't plan, or think before he does, but that's his best quality. I've seen him almost get killed protecting people he didn't even know.

"Hey Grover! Come on, me, Percy, you, Jason, Piper, and Thalia are going to the lake!" Annabeth yelled.

"Coming!" I yelled back.

Chuckling I mumbled to myself "Too good for this world."

**Author's Note**

**If you guys want I'll do more chapters with other couples. Tell me which couples to do in the reviews, go now I must.**


	2. Frederick Chase

**Disclaimer ~ All right's go to Rick 'The Troll' Riordan. I guess I can't do anything about that...*sigh*.**

**Author's Note ~ **Starting off thanks to WiseGirl1993 for the idea and for reviewing! I never understood why author's always wanted reviews until I was the author. I got this warm fuzzy feeling, I don't care how corny that sounds it's true. =-D

** xxFrederickxx (Starts with remembering the Titan's Curse scenerio)**

I knew, I knew that boy liked my daughter the second I opened the door. The look in his eyes told me something was wrong. Annabeth had told me about how he was a laid back, go with the flow kind of guy, and about how his sea green eyes always sparkled with amusement. Imagine the look on my face when I see him like this; bags under his eyes, a stiff posture like he's waiting for something to jump out at him, and dull, lifeless eyes.

Anyone could see it, even Athena couldn't deny the connection between them. I've tried to play the over-protective dad who intimadates and hates his daughter's boyfriend, but I can't. The more I learn about Percy Jackson the harder he is to hate. After all he's done to protect my daughter, I'd be crazy to not like him.

He hasn't tried to do anything spectacular to impress me, and I like that. He's done quite enough already, he did the impossible actually. He got Annabeth to forgive me. Only knowing her for about a month, and he got her to forgive me and give me another chance. That was enough to let me know he cared for her. Then he holds up the sky to save her. I honestly wouldn't have believed had I not seen it with my own eyes. It was incredible!

I was a little upset when Annabeth told me she had a boyfriend. Of course, that was before I found out it was Percy. There's something about him that's so reliable, you can't help but trust the guy and like him.

When he disappeared, dear gods. Annabeth was a complete wreck. I tried everything, I even told her she could remodel the house if she wanted. All she wanted was Percy, and I couldn't give that to her. I'll admit I was sad about it to, not just because he was gone but also because him not being there affected Annabeth in ways I can't understand, in ways nobody can understand.

She searched day in and day out, so much that Chiron even asked me if I could do something. I tried, I really did but Annabeth is hard-headed. She was determined to find him, I'd never seen her so lost and desperate(don't tell her I said that).

To say she was happy when they found out where he was would be an understatement. Her eyes lit up and she didn't stop smiling for days. The satyr, what's his name, Grogan, George, no Grover! Yes thats it Grover. He informed me that Percy had contacted him through an empathy link. In all honesty, I have no idea what that is. But, he said that Percy and Annabeth were safe and everyone was ok.

Not a week later I got news no father should ever get. Annabeth had fallen into Tartarus with Percy. I didn't get the full story until a month later! Percy had volunteerily fallen with Annabeth, apparently without hesitation. I almost cried after hearing that, not because of sadness or fear. Tears of joy, knowing Percy was in that hell-hole with her gave me a sense of security I never thought I'd have.

Percy was there for Annabeth when I wasn't, when Luke wasn't. For that, I am forever grateful. Maybe I won't be the father who tests the boyfriend before he proposes, in fact, I'm actually looking forward to the day when Percy pops the question.

**I doubt anyone reads these but if you do I'm gonna start asking random questions, whoever gets it right first picks the next chapter, or who's POV is next. Cool? In your review with the answer just put who's POV you want next. You ask I deliver. **

**P.S I have like 100 views for this story and 1 review -_- Thanks people thanks Blue Cookie and a Cupid Arrow to WiseGirl1993 use it wisely (::) -3 **

**First Question ~ In the end of Titan's Curse, Percy is scared he's going to lose Annabeth because of something that was in her backpack. What was in her backpack and who found it?**


	3. Lady Athena

**Disclaimer ~ I'm already sick of these lol. Me no own, get it? Got it? Good****.**

**Author's Note ~ Congratulations to Sperry! You were half right, Percy was scared because there was a pamphlet to join Artemis's hunters but Thalia isn't the one who found it. Grover was, good job though. I didn't think anyone would answer. So as requested by Sperry,**

**xxAthenaxx**

I do not hate Perseus Jackson because he's a son of Poseidon. Even though I do hate his father, I hold none of that towards him. I don't like his impulsiveness. He's reckless and a complete danger to Annabeth. Yet, when she was away from him, she was reckless and illogical. I can see the connection, it's as clear as day. One cannot live without the other. That doesn't mean I have to like him.

Perseus is like make-up; always there whether it's wanted or not. He has put Annabeth in life-threatening situations! Falling for the trap with Medusa, almost drowning her in the Sea of Monsters, causing her to fall into the Labyrinth. Too many for even me to count, there have also been times where he has saved Annabeth. Fixing things between her and Frederick, falling into Tartarus with her, stopping her from chasing the Sirens in Sea of Monsters.

I can see the connection, sometimes I can feel it to. That doesn't mean I like it, or accept it for that matter! He doesn't deserve her, everything was great before he came along. Annabeth was happy with Luke, but Percy had to ruin that! I tried to stop it, but something even stronger then fate wants Perseus and Annabeth together. Maybe this is payback for all the people I've beaten.

Maybe this is fates way of telling me something. Well the message is pretty clear! You want me to make up with Poseidon but it is NEVER going to happen! Understand!? Good. I'm the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy, I could've killed Perseus at any given time but I didn't. Because I'm such a nice person, no because I couldn't hurt Annabeth like that. I had taken so much from her already, I couldn't take the man she loves too. Even though I don't think he deserves her, Annabeth thinks he's amazing. If a daughter of mine can think so highly of a son of Poseidon there must be something good in him. Maybe I will have to warm up to Perseus, it doesn't look like he's going anywhere, together forever. But, I'm going to have a lot of fun when he tries to propose.

**Question 2 ~ In the Sea of Monsters movie, they use the fleece on Annabeth because of a Manticore stab, why do they need to use the fleece in Annabeth in the book? Remember put your answer and request in your review. Please review Blue cookies (::)(::)(::);)**


	4. Piper Mclean

**Disclaimer ~ All rights go to Rick Riordan because I don't have enough people to storm his house yet... I mean teehee. **

**This one goes to justsomeguineapig! Congratulations, Polyphemus threw her against a rock and she had a deep gash across her forehead. As requested **

**xxPiperxx**

"Who is Percy Jackson?" I thought out loud.

"It'd be easier to tell you who he's not." I jumped

"Wha- gods don't do that Thalia!" Mumbling I added "Almost gave me a heart attack"

She chuckled, "Sorry, look I know your probably confused about everything right now. Wondering about Kelp Head can't be helping so I'm here to tell you about him."

"Kelp head? I don't follow."

She laughed again, "Sorry, Percy. Alright so what do you wanna know about Percy Jackson?"

"As much as you can tell me. Especially about Percabeth's relationship."

"Daughter of Aphrodite?"

"Yep."

"Thought so."

I listened closely as she started explaining how she had been a tree and the first few stories would be just what she heard. She talked about how Annabeth hated him at first because of the Athena and Poseidon rivalry. Then she warmed up to him during the quest. At some point during their quest to get some magical shield or whatever Percy saved Annabeth from and I quote, 'evil, deadly, and mechanical spiders'. After they got back from the quest, Percy convinced Annabeth to write her dad a letter and give him another chance. People had been trying to get Annabeth to forgive her dad for years and Percy comes along and gets her to write to him in a month!

She told me about how Percy and Annabeth went on another quest, without permission, to go to the Sea of Monsters. Which I've been told is the Bermuda Triangle. Annabeth had wanted to hear the Sirens, so Percy tied her up but forgot to disarm her. She took off after the Sirens and Percy jumped in after her. When he finally did get her, he held her underwater in an air bubble so she couldn't hear the Sirens anymore. He held her close until she calmed down, and was hurt that Luke was in her perfect vision when he wasn't.

After battling Polyphemus, Percy reacted quickly to Annabeth's injury and immediately thought of the fleece. He saved her again; once they were home Annabeth was on watch to make sure Luke didn't come steal the fleece. Grover wasn't clear with Percy and just said Annabeth the tree trouble. Percy ran out faster than you could say Golden Fleece. That's how Thalia's here, the fleece worked better than anyone thought it would.

After Annabeth had fallen off of the cliff with Dr. Thorn, and Percy and Thalia had their little fight, the members of the quest were chosen. Chiron practically forbid Percy from leaving camp, but he left to save Annabeth anyway. When they did find her, he held up the sky for her, literally. By this point, I was squealing so loud Thalia had to cover my mouth. He was scared he was going to lose Annabeth when Artemis announced she needed a new huntress. He also lost his courage of telling Annabeth his feeling after his 'talk' with Athena.

Then with the Labyrinth story, I realized just how clueless Percy was. How could he not tell Annabeth was jealous? There was no reason to be but couldn't he see it. After the war Thalia told me he got offered to be a god. But, he refused. He couldn't leave his family, friends, Annabeth. They got together later that night, after four agonizingly long years. Then after a few months he just vanished, and then we showed up.

"Hera told Annabeth that the boy with one left shoe would have the answers to finding Percy." She explained.

"Oh, is that why she was so upset and hurt when she found us? Because we didn't have Percy or any information for her?"

"Yea, she's not usually like this so just give her some time. She'll be a lot different when she does find Percy. He completes her, wow that sounds corny."

I laughed, "Yea it does."

"Alright you're filled in and I have to go, Artemis is calling. Tell the rest of your gang ok, I'm sure their just as confused as you." Then she walked away, leaving me to my thoughts.

I wonder if Jason cares about me that much? From what I've heard, Percy would jump into Tartarus for Annabeth without hesitation. Would the real Jason do that for me? I hope so, now how am I going to explain this to Leo and Jason?

**Author's Note**

**Where does Percy first meet Rachel and how do they meet? I'll update either way but this way you guys can tell me who you want. Also if you have any ideas or suggestions I'm all ears. Kinda like Argus' brother...piece!**


	5. Thalia Grace

**Disclaimer ~ If I owned PJO then Annabeth and Percy would have been together by chapter two, of the first book. And Nico wouldn't be crushing on Percy. All rights go to Uncle Rick.**

**xxThaliaxx**

I tried to get Annabeth to join the hunt; to save her from the pain that Luke caused. The feeling of worthlessness, weakness, and abandonment. I tried to save her from love, and heartbreak that comes with it.

Given, Percy is nothing like Luke. No, not at all; he's not gonna to hurt Annabeth. I can feel it, it's a cousin thing. Plus, he knows I'll help Annabeth kick his sorry ass if he does. I was honestly intimidated by Percy at first. Not physically of course, he was scrawny and like half my height. No, I was worried Annabeth would blow me off for him.

Jealous is a good word. Once I got to know Kelp Head, I realized I had nothing to worry about. He'd never get Annabeth because he wasn't good enough; didn't fit her standards. Yet, every time she would look at him her eyes would glaze over and she'd smile. I thought the hunt would be good for Annabeth, she'd realize guys are idiots and Percy would realize he had no chance.

That was until Grover told me how Percy felt when he showed him the pamphlet. He said that Percy felt hurt, shocked, nervous, but mostly scared. Scared that he was going to lose Annabeth for good. I was suspicious then but he confirmed it when he snuck out to save her; even though Chiron practically forbid it.

That didn't change how I treated him though, I was still a _little_ hard on him. Ok, maybe a lot but hey, I had a good reason. Plus he's my cousin, it's what we do. The thing that changed how I treated him was when I found out his past was worse than mine. He'd said that he wished Gabe would've ignored him like my mother ignored me.

Hearing about his past shocked me, honestly it did. I couldn't believe that happy, carefree, laidback Percy was hit. He never showed any resentment or anger, just happiness. He said it's because that was his past and we're his future; I punched him in the arm for being sappy.

I couldn't believe how Kelp Head treated me. He was so nice when all I had done was taken my anger out on him. When he found out about my heights problem, I half expected him to fall over laughing. He didn't, in fact he convinced Grover to not take that goat ledge without telling him.

I'm just glad they finally realized there feelings for each other. I was getting sick of the tension, especially when Rachel came around. Although, watching Percy's confused face when Annabeth would stop away from Rachel was extremely amusing; for me anyway. Percy was just clueless like all boys, but Annabeth was confused. She was a Daughter of Athena and Percy was a Son of Poseidon. She was supposed to hate him, not fall in love him. Yet she did, she fell for the Not-So-Wise Son of Poseidon.

Kelp Head may be an extremely annoying pain in the neck but, if every guy in the world were like him I might not have joined the hunt.

**Same Question ~ Where does Percy first meet Rachel and how? Thanks to those who review. I have over 1000 views! EEEEPPPPP! Who should I do next? Answer the question and I'll do whoever you request. Even if your not completely right.**


	6. Lady Artemis

**Disclaimer ~ All rights to Rick.**

**Author's Note ~ **Alright sweet people answered this time! So 5 people answered correctly, but not all of them put who's POV they wanted next :`( Alright so although WiseGirl1993 (love her!) was the first person to answer and add a request, I'll be doing Kylie's request since she was next. I've already done WiseGirl1993 request so the next chapter will have your request, alright? Cool?

**As requested by Kylie...**

**xxArtemisxx**

I love you, how can three words have so much power? They make you go weak in the knees and for once in your life, you fall. Girls keep on falling and guys move at the last second. I tried to save Annabeth from falling, but in all honesty I couldn't accept her into the hunt.

As much as I wanted to, I couldn't. I can't allow girls who are in love into my hunt, it's an ancient law. But, I suppose since Perseus Jackson is the person she fell for, I still admire her. She has the strength of a goddess and he has the brain of Neanderthal. But, he also has a quality I've never seen in a boy. Loyalty; he was ready to pull out his sword and fight me because I wouldn't let him go after Annabeth.

Although he lacks very much in the respect department, he's reliable and trustworthy. He tried to save Zoë and Bianca, for that I had to attempt to like the boy. I trust Annabeth and her decision to trust him. I watch them at night, as I'm driving the moon to the sky. I know that Perseus fell into Tartarus with her as do all the gods but what they don't pay attention to is the after-effects.

As I'm going over Camp Half-Blood, I hear horrible heart-wrenching screams. So much pain, sorrow, and emotion in one sound, it's almost over-whelming. The first few times I heard it I stopped to make sure everybody was ok. It was then I found out just how much young Perseus meant to Annabeth. Sure, there was something there before but now, the love is obvious I connection even I can't bring myself to hate.

Annabeth screams out terrified, but not of the monsters she thinks are attacking or the pain she could be feeling, no. She cries out because she thinks he has left her, I see him run into her cabin and soon all goes quiet. Perseus doesn't come out but Chiron knows nothing is happening. We all know he cares too much about her to do such a thing at a young age, especially when she's vulnerable.

That's another thing I admire about him. He has morals; he would go to the ends of the Earth for her and wouldn't think twice about it. When Annabeth wakes up screaming it hurts Perseus, I can feel it; as can everyone else who's around. He hates that in a way he's to blame, he's upset he couldn't save her from this pain.

Perseus Jackson is a man who is absolutely nothing like Hercules.

**Sorry guys, no question this time. I already have a request for the next chapter, once I get that done I'll post another question. **

**Post Script ~ Should I keep updating like I am now, or be mean and make you guys wait a week for an update?**

**Post Post Script ~ Sorry this is short, Artemis was a little hard for me to...capture.**


	7. Luke Castellan

**Disclaimer ~ I wouldn't throw Percabeth in hell, let alone take Percy away for like 8 months! That was Rick so PJO is his. **

**As requested by WiseGirl1993 *drumroll* **

**xxLukexx**

She never loved me; I was just a brother to her. I should've known, I mean her interest in me died almost immediately after she met Jackson. Whether or not she knew that, I'm not sure. Everyone around could tell, especially when I found out they agreed to work together.

I think I knew then he had an effect on her, otherwise she wouldn't have abandoned her Athena pride and worked with Son of Poseidon. When we took Annabeth and made her take Atlas' burden, I was a little scared when Percy and Thalia showed up. The look in his eyes was horrifying; all I saw was pure hatred and utter disgust. Then he looked at Annabeth and his eyes went black. I'm kind of glad he charged Atlas, because he would've kicked my ass.

I watched as Annabeth looked for Percy, I watched her breakdown at night when she was alone. She was worried sick, literally, for months before Hera allowed her to find him. All he remembered when he woke up was Annabeth, when Silena heard that she squealed so loud she almost busted my eardrum. I couldn't hear out of that ear for a week!

Reyna tried to make a move on Percy, that bitch. Doesn't she know he loves Annabeth? Though, she acts as if she's met him before, has she? Don't do anything stupid Jackson; don't screw with Annabeth like I did!

There together again, but they didn't get to celebrate because of Valdez! The seventh wheel would screw up, shocker. Not. Annabeth is fighting Arachne, she always so brave. She's fighting for her life, to get back to Percy. Her body aches when she's away from him, and trembles when he touches her.

What did he say? Together forever, he kept his promise. He fell, even though he could've saved himself, he fell. Even as they land in the River of Dispair **( AN ~Sounds good, might not be right but sounds good) **Annabeth talks about a future with Percy and he fights the voices. He was going to stay back, push Annabeth into the elevator and protect her. But he knew that would hurt her more than any monster could. So he didn't he went with her, together forever.

Percy almost dies several times protecting Annabeth from Dirt-Face. Even though they won, they lost. They've lost themselves; Percy admits he would've given up by now if it wasn't for Annabeth. He loves her, and she loves him. The nightmares are terrifying, and there not mine to live. The heart-wrenching sobs and screams, every night. Every. Single. Night. Annabeth screams, she's trapped in a living hell and Percy darts to her cabin.

Within the hour she is ok again, but Percy isn't. I can see his nightmares as well; the nightmares that he claims have practically vanished. His are worse, much worse than Annabeth's. In fact, there all about Annabeth, losing her in millions of ways. Her betraying him with me, her getting killed, but the worst nightmare is something nobody should ever experience.

Annabeth and Percy have kids, and raise a family but Annabeth is tired of her Seaweed Brain. Instead she falls for my 27 year old son, Lucas Castellan. She abandons Percy and the kids only to get betrayed, beaten, and then murdered by Lucas. That is Percy's worst nightmare, he sees it every night. Annabeth covered in scars, blood, and self-wounds.

Annabeth finds out, Percy screams out one night and winds up confessing. Annabeth is pissed, she could've helped but he wouldn't let her. He admits he didn't want to burden her and she cries, and calls him stupid. They kiss and it's like watching a movie scene. The passion, want, desire, but mostly love. Percy hesitates not wanting Annabeth to be uncomfortable but that just confirms she's ready to give him her all. I stop watching and cut the connection, not wanting to watch a moment to sincere and private.

Maybe I never had a shot with Annabeth. It wasn't meant to be, we were never more than family. Percy was there when I wasn't, so I guess he does deserve her. I'm disappointed in myself, because of my choices; I'll never be half the man Jackson is. But at least Annabeth is happy, that's enough to let me live peacefully in Elysium.

**Authors Note ~ Annabeth has 7 beads at the end of The Last Olympian, what were they? All 7 of them, plus your request. Please nobody request Leo Valdez, do I like his characters yes, that's why I'm not gonna do it. I can't get his POV sorry guys. :\ So please no more Leo request, I can't do it and I feel bad because of that. **

**Post Script ~ Sorry for the wait, Algebra sucks! **

**Post Post Script ~ Anybody else excited for the Divergent movie?**

**Post Post Post Script ~ PM, I'm a pretty random yet serious person so hot me up yo! Lol XD**


	8. Frank Zhang

**Alright so this chapter was requested by InsanePJO Lover who answered correctly. The seven beads on Annabeth's necklace were a Pine Tree, Centaur in a Prom Dress, Greek Trireme (Ship) on Fire, The Trident, Fleece, Labyrinth, and Empire State Building with the names of all the people who died in the war. No beads described or mentioned for the second series. **

**xxFrankxx**

Power and wisdom, that's a scary combination. At least, for Mother Earth it is. Percy's a powerful guy, he's selfless as well, almost too selfless. I mean the guy drank Gorgons blood! He could've been killed, but he drank it so he could get his memory back and see Annabeth.

That's love. Pure and complete infatuation. I can't imagine how frustrated he must have been, trying to remember his own life. Then again, I can't imagine how Annabeth felt about the separation and worry.

Speaking of Annabeth, I have to thank her for her help with the Chinese finger trap. Though, she could've just said push instead of pulling up a 3-D diagram up, psh like I understood that. Ha, not chance. I couldn't believe how different Percy was when he saw the Argo 2. His eyes lit up and you could practically feel the happiness radiating off of him.

He's so good with Annabeth; I wish I could be like that with Hazel. I don't know if I could've fell into Tartarus with her, but he did. He practically threw himself into Greek hell, all for her. I wish I had that much courage and strength. I should've been able to stop it; I shouldn't have stood there and stared! It's all my fault.

He loves her, and it's not an awkward or forced love. He teases her and doesn't worry about stepping over a boundary. He knows when to stop, because it's either stop or lose her, and he wouldn't risk that. Not in a million years, he would die for her.

Annabeth is cute, I mean look at her. But, she's intimidating to the point I want to wet myself every time I see her. She's always making a plan in case you screw her over. I do not want to be on her bad side. Yet, when she glares at Percy, he laughs. Laughs about it! Gods, when she looks at me I want to run so I do not want to be on the receiving end of that glare.

The nightmares are bad, even for us. There is nothing we can do except sit back and watch them suffer. They've been through to much in such a short amount of time. It's unfair, the gods are unfair! Maybe Venus could help me but no, throw Leo in that'll help! My dad couldn't take five seconds to claim me, but Percy got direct help from Poseidon. Alright, maybe I am jealous and insecure. But look why, everything I sais plus he got his girl, I don't have the balls to do that either.

Maybe one day, I'll be as good as Percy Jackson. And hopefully, Hazel will be my Annabeth.

**Author's Note ~ In the Son of Neptune Percy is being chased by two Gorgons, what are their names? HINT ~ There are 3 names, their two names and what Percy thought it was when he first met one of them.**

**Yea, I don't like this one, sorry guys. I guess I'm good with certain characters and that list apparently doesn't involve Frank. Sorry it's short...and horrible.**


	9. Lord Poseidon

**Disclaimer ~ Ummm, I know I made you guys wait like 5 days but I didn't leave you hanging for a year. That was Rick, and PJO/HOO is his.**

**Disclaimer 2 ~ Also, as much as I hate it/love it, Percy belongs to Annabeth. I love Percabeth but I love Percy as well so, anyone else have this problem?**

**Author's Note ~ Ok, so this was a request from the very first review I got it just took awhile. I'm working on everyone else's review, if I don't do yours that means I just couldn't write from that characters POV and I'm sorry. Anyway we've seen Athena but lets see what Poseidon thinks of this...**

**xxPoseidonxx**

A Daughter of Bird-Brain, he had to fall for the daughter of bird-brain. Oh well, I haven't exactly been picky when it comes to my women. Therefore, I cannot judge. I won't interfere, I'm sure they have enough on their plate with Owl Head, no need for me to jump in.

I don't judge Athena's kids because of their mother, I judge by personalities. Most of her kids are like robots, they have all the information yet no personality to even it out. You try to say hi to one of them and they correct you like "Since its morning the correct term would actually be" blah blah blah, yap yap, yap, you get the point. Yet, Annabeth is not like that.

She is very respectful to me, even though her mother hates me. I'm sure I'm not her favorite person; my son's got that position filled. But, she doesn't hate me. I think she understands the feud and has listened to both sides, instead of just agreeing with her mother.

Since I can read thoughts, I know exactly what she thinks of me. And a bunch of other stuff I could've gone my whole life without knowing. Like how my son looks, and I quote, "So damn hot after a shower." or the complete value of pi. But she thinks rather highly of me, mostly for still being there for Percy even though it was forbidden. But the thing she likes most about me would be my looks.

That sounded wrong, let me explain. She likes my untamable, jet-black hair and vibrant sea green eyes. She thinks about Perseus when she see's me. Of course, that's completely understandable. I mean us Water Benders are incredibly hot.

Of course I wasn't completely happy about this. I honestly thought Perseus would get sick of her after a while but it seems the opposite has happened. I can only imagine how frustrating it must have been for him to lose his memory, yet he remembered Annabeth. That's what Aphrodite tells me, she says it's true love at it's finest. She claims the he remembered Annabeth because Hera erased what was in his brain, but Annabeth was in his heart.

Then Perseus, what a brave and loyal man he is; he falls into Tartarus to keep her safe. He could have just as easily let her go, decide she wasn't worth the trouble. But no, instead of losing her he decided to lose himself. He'll never be the same, not after everything he has seen and been through. Though, in his eyes it was worth it; she was worth it.

Something has changed in my son, and it's not because of the wars, prophecies, or Tartarus. It's because of Annabeth. He was scared, no, absolutely terrified when Artemis offered Thalia a place in her hunt. I assume it's because he thought Annabeth was going to become part of the hunt. Then, Annabeth was beyond terrified when Perseus was offered godhood. I was just as shocked as she was when he refused, but for a different reason. She was shocked because she knew; she knew why he denied my brother's offer. I figured it out as soon as Aphrodite squealed and Athena glared at my son like he had killed her favorite kid. Honestly, I think Athena would prefer her daughter dead then with my son. But that gives me all the more reason to approve of this relationship. Support for my son and his happiness, plus a chance to aggravate her most brainy pain in the Atlantic.

So maybe Athena doesn't approve and maybe I don't fully comprehend this attraction to a Daughter of Athena, but Perseus does. And for that reason, I fully support this uhh what did Aphrodite call them, Percabeth? Yea, I fully support this Percabeth attraction.

**I'm having trouble with the last few requests I got, Ella, Tyson, Hazel, those might be a few chapters later because I'm struggling with their perspectives. Umm, so yea send in more requests question below vvvvv**

**QUESTION ~ Why did Percy remember Annabeth, and Annabeth only? **This is more like a your personal opinion but I wanna hear your theories, see if anyone had the same thought as me. :-D


	10. Rachel Dare

**Disclaimer ~ PJO/HOO belongs to Rick Riordan. No matter how many times I've begged and pleaded he just won't hand over the rights...**

**Alright so this chapter or character was requested by ArcusIgnium so without further ado...**

**xxRachelxx**

I think everybody knew that 'Perachel' was never gonna happen. Our fates just weren't intertwined. I knew that all along but I still tried to get in what I could. Not to sound like a Hera or anything but, I thought maybe if Percy liked me our destinies would change. Then, maybe...you know what, never mind. You'll never understand.

Even during the school year when he was with me all the time, he wasn't _with me_. You know what I mean? He wasn't fully there; his eyes had a faraway look in them. I know he was thinking about Annabeth, just little things he did. He would subconsciously mess with his Camp Half-Blood necklace and every time he would eat a strawberry he looked depressed about it.

I can't believe he didn't know why Annabeth hated me. I mean, how clueless can boys be? She was all happy and excited to see Percy until I caught up with him. I had half a mind to turn around and run back to the school! Dam, that girl has a vicious death glare. I was scared she was going to run through me with a dagger.

You would think it was obvious, I mean as soon as I became the Oracle, henceforth un-dateable, we became best friends. It's messed up because Percy's really smart, he just missed the obvious. Annabeth could've worn a sign that said "Hey, I'm in love with you and I have been since we were 12!" and Percy still wouldn't have got it.

I don't know a lot by experience just what other people have said and the letter that appeared in the sacrificial flames. That was a heart-attack! Sacrificing food for the gods and poof, something comes shooting out at you! That's a little scary, anyway we found out they were in Tartarus. That's it though, no explanation, nothing.

I think in reality I knew it was never going to happen. Annabeth was, no, is perfect for Percy. They balance each other out, their more alive with each other. Their eyes shine and there never not smiling around each other. Of course, if Annabeth brings up Luke, Percy stops smiling. Same for Percy, of he brings up Calypso Annabeth well, let's just say Chiron has to replace all the training dummies.

Later, the emo boy, Nico, IM'd us. He said Percy willingly fell for Annabeth, I'm not afraid to say I was crying when he said this. I mean, I knew Percy was loyal but, no. Percy being loyal has nothing to do with this; I believe he would've fallen either way. He wouldn't have let Annabeth endure that. I'm sure if he had the strength, he would've thrown her up to Nico or Jason and fell by himself.

They're back! They made it out alive, thank the gods! They've changed; they're more vulnerable, though they try to hide it. They wake up screaming, crying, and begging for someone to save them. All it takes to calm Annabeth down is Percy, and vice versa. Some people are meant to be, but I don't think that's the case for Annabeth and Percy. I mean, it's something even stronger then meant to be. It's you're stuck with me like it or not, and they both love it.

So maybe I never had a chance with Percy, but that's ok. I think Annabeth needs Percy more than I do. No, not needs, she deserves him more than I do. Her whole life has been nothing but disappointment after disappointment. What kind of friend would I be if I tried to take the only good thing in her life away?

**P.S ~ If you didn't get the "be a Hera" thing, it was my clean way of saying bi***. Since we all know that's what Hera is. **

**Author's Note**Alright guys! I loved the ideas! Most people thought it was because she was his Achilles heel. In the chapter I put she was in his heart not his brain, well that's not my theory, I put it there because it's the on I've heard the most. Personally, I believe Hera let Percy remember Annabeth, otherwise why would he keep going. Think about it, he was tempted to hide in the ocean but kept going for Annabeth, he carried Juno across the highway so he could find Annabeth, he even went through the Timber river losing the curse of Achilles so he could find Annabeth. He would've given up had it not been for wanting Annabeth back.

**Question ~ When did Annabeth start crushing on Percy? Only a true PJO/HOO fan knows this. Meaning that Insane PJO LOver 93 should be able to answer this without hesitation. They say it in one of the books, blue cookie if you know what book it's in!**


	11. Sally Jackson - Blofis

**Disclaimer ~ Everything was Rick's in chapter one, nothing has changed. **

**A lot, and I mean a _lot_ of people have requested her so...**

**xxSallyxx**

He likes Annabeth, was my first thought when they rescued me. Can you blame me though? The way he stood protectively around her and wouldn't let anyone hurt her. Of course, he didn't know he liked her. He's never been, well, he isn't exactly. He's a very bright boy, (he gets that from me), but he's also oblivious to the obvious (a Poseidon trait).

Something happened while they were on their Golden Fleece quest. Percy seems, depressed, and hurt. He claims it's nothing, but I know better. It's about Annabeth, At least it seems that way. Did they have a fight?

I can't believe Annabeth got kidnapped. What's more surprising is the fact that Percy IM'd me before leaving. We both knew he was going to go on the quest no matter what anybody said; he cared too much about her not to. So I figured to ease the guilt and give him permission. I know I made the right decision.

Rachel is nice; it seems that Percy has grown close to her. He hasn't talked to Annabeth in a while, I bet she's jealous. Yep, and Percy is clueless, don't tell him I said that. They need a clear-sighted mortals help, I wish I could but I can't see as clearly as I could before. Looks like they need Rachel's help, poor Annabeth. Percy bathed in the River Styx! Oh, my baby boy has a death wish. He wouldn't tell me where it was but he did mention seeing Annabeth.

Either they kissed, or Percy is dreaming. I was cleaning his room while he was napping and he started mumbling plan, safe, Annabeth. Then he said something about Mount St. Helens, and Annabeth tasting like strawberries. It was a very amusing thing to listen to, seeing as he'd never believe me if I told him this.

Annabeth got hurt, protecting his Achilles point that she didn't know about. She "just knew he was in danger." He told her where it was, his Achilles point. What he didn't tell her though, was that _she_ was his portal to the mortal world.

He gave up immortality. Not for me, or Grover, or anybody else, but for Annabeth. Everything he's ever done, ever sacrificed, was for Annabeth. Now they're together, and happy. I hate that they've been through so much at such a young age, but that means the rest can't be worse right.

It got worse. Percy's gone and Annabeth is broken, shattered actually. We have talks, where I tell her baby stories and she tells me about their quests or dates. We both cry, we let it all out. All the pain, worry, loss, we don't have to worry about looking foolish because we've lost a part of ourselves. My boy, my baby boy is gone, with no memory of who he is.

He called, he's remembering slowly and on a quest but he's alive! Thank the gods! Annabeth is ecstatic. Her eyes have a little more life to them and she's quit her endless searching and slept. She's eating right again, and living. Percy's alive, and because of that Annabeth is alive as well.

He, he fell into Tartarus with her. He's just so loyal, I, he loves her so much. I don't think anybody else would've fallen. Everybody else would've let go to save their own skin but not Percy. Because he knows that if he lets her go, he's letting himself go.

He's gone; he gave up everything so she could be happy. Someone had to close the doors, and he let Annabeth do it. She thought she was saving him the pain of Tartarus, but he knew what was worse. He'd rather live with the pain of never seeing her again then her feeling that way. He let her go, now she's in Elysium and he's here suffering. He knew what he was doing, and he did it without hesitation. She's living in paradise and he's living hell.

I'm sorry I can't help him. The nightmares and flashbacks from Tartarus are killing him. He wakes up pale, sweating, gasping, pleading for Annabeth. And there's nothing I can do. At least my blue cookies help. Every night I put a fresh pan on the counter for when he doesn't wake me up.

So, I may not be able to help him with Annabeth. But, with me, Thalia, Nico, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Tyson, even Malcolm, Annabeth's brother. We'll help him get through this.

**Author's Note ~ Alright, first off you're welcome Insane PJO LOver. You guys got it, in the beginning of Mark of Athena, it say's and I quote, **"She'd secretly had a crush on him since they were twelve but last year she'd fallen for him,** hard." I agree one of my favorite parts!**

**Alright a few questions, **

**1.) Who's POV should I do next? **

**2.) Ok, I'm really testing you now. My favorite scene ever! Memorized by heart, although practically the whole book is. In MOA how does Percy save Annabeth, Piper, and Hazel from Octavian? Or more specifically, how does he know they need help?**

**Review, it really boosts confidence and helps me write, believe it or not. You don't know how much it sucks when you have like 7,000 views and 50 reviews... I'm extremely happy, and surprised they're all positive though, so thanks for that!**

**Until next time, and I really need some suggestions for characters here, PEACE \m/_ - Rock and roll symbol for those who don't know...**


	12. Ella (Harpy)

**Disclaimer ~ Ugh, this is annoying now! Not mine!**

**So I got a lot of requests for this one but the first person was Insane PJO LOver93 so without further ado *drumroll***

**xxEllaxx**

Perseus Jackson, male, 17, Son of Poseidon, green eyes, and black hair.

Annabeth Chase, female, 17, Daughter of Athena, gray eyes, and blond hair.

Strong emotions for the opposite demigod. Romance, like books. Shakespeare, romance genre, tragedy, like Annabeth and Percy.

Percy save Ella. Percy nice, Annabeth must be nice to.

Percy is not smart; he drank Gorgons blood, for Annabeth.

Percy is to Annabeth what I would like to be to Tyson.

They're hurt, in Tartarus. They sent a letter, very wise.

Had to be Annabeth's idea. She's smart like Hermione in Harry Potter!

Percy did not fall, Percy let go. Not of Annabeth though, he let go of the ledge.

Luke was nice; he took a bad path because of a bad life.

Bad father, crazy mother, child that was doomed from the start.

Like Achilles, invincible physically, but dead and arrogant emotionally.

Hero, one word means a lot. Maybe Luke's sacrifice was heroic. Maybe Percy's sacrifice was heroic. Do you have to sacrifice to be heroic?

Percy will be forced to make a choice that, because of his flaw, he won't be able to make.

Decisions, hard decisions, worse consequences.

Fate, a cruel thing. Like, when teachers make students stay in class for lunch. Harsh, unfair, real. No second chances, no changing your mind, you either fight or you die.

All heroes' lives end in a tragic, cruel, and painful way. Percy is scared; he knows what must be done. A choice he can't make because of personal loyalty. That has to be Annabeth; she's the one he cares about most. Who he wants to protect most.

That's why Gaia will make killing her a top priority. She needs Percy, so she needs Annabeth to. Annabeth is Percy's strength and his biggest weakness, ironic. Love, a strong emotion or attachment to another. Hurt, the feeling of betrayal, pain, loss.

They are opposites, like Annabeth and Percy. Yet, they're connected, both hurt and pain, and Percy and Annabeth.

Daughter of Athena, Son of Poseidon, scandalous. Athena and Poseidon share hatred, yet their children feel the opposite.

Like Ella, Tyson is supposed to scare Ella. But Tyson is nice, he protected Ella. He saved Ella. Just like Percy.

Percy is strong, when he has to protect Annabeth. Not like most guys, who just want you physically. He wants all of Annabeth.

He won't do anything she doesn't want to, he's not that oblivious. He can see when she's uncomfortable.

He can tease her, and know when to stop. He can fight her without hurting her. He can love her, without forcing it.

Ella loves Tyson, and Percy is completely infatuated with Annabeth.

**Author's Note ~ Yea, I'd apologize but it's not like this is a story with cliffhangers. I tried with Ella, I really did. All she does is say smart stuff and quote books or information about books. It was hard, took me two weeks to write this, so if you could take like 5 seconds to type a review that's be fantastic.**

**You have no idea how amazing it is to check your e-mail and have 10 review alerts :D**

**QUESTION INTRO ~ This one is hard, I'm testing you Insane PJO LOver93. I'm a true fan, you could read e a sentence without tellin me which book it was and I could tell you in detail what was going on. **

**QUESTION ~ In the Lightning Thief, what does Annabeth do when Percy fights Ares? What does she give him, and what advice does he follow?**

**Post Script ~ Ask me questions, I reply quickly. Unless you know, you live on the other side of the world and I go to sleep when you wake up.. I'm random ask me anything. I wanna know you guys are actually here, not that you're putting good job and that's it. SHOW ME YOU'RE THERE, YOU MUST!**


	13. Jason Grace

**Disclaimer ~ Characters are Uncle Rick's, never gonna be mine. **

**As requested by Reese123,**

**xxJasonxx**

How is he so respected? That's what doesn't make sense. Everybody makes fun of him, and he's irresponsible from what I've heard. I doubt he made it at the Roman camp. Reyna probably killed him on sight.

Wow, I didn't expect all that. He found the Golden Eagle, and protected my camp without knowing them. They made him praetor, and he gave the position back to me. Maybe he's not so bad after all.

Annabeth was broken without him, though I figured that was how she usually was. Until we landed and she saw him, her eyes lit up and she smiled. I knew then just how much him being gone had affected her. She was a different person with him, but it was a good different. She wasn't as stiff and closed up; she was open, happy, and slightly care-free. She wasn't as uptight, and well, commanding with him there. They teased each other and bickered and bantered, but they never really got mad.

There's another prophecy, it's about Annabeth, and Annabeth only. I don't know who is more terrified Annabeth or Percy. He just got her back and he's losing her again, yet she has to go on a quest that no one else has completed, alone. He's going to see her off alone, I couldn't imagine having to let go of Piper like that. He's back, she's not; she's on her quest. Percy looks and acts different; he's more mature and cautious. He hasn't slept in 2 days, only I know that. He thinks everyone else is asleep when he gets up and paces, or stares at the sea.

He wants to go after her, he says she's hurt. He doesn't know how he knows, he just does. It's a horrible aching in his chest, though I'm almost positive he felt that the second she left. He's trying to decipher her prophecy, he's not as dumb as everyone thinks he is. He's actually very intelligent, almost as much as Annabeth; except he doesn't show it. We talk now; I help him with the prophecy, though he does most of the work. I don't get why he doesn't show people how smart he is; it doesn't make sense. When I asked him about it he said, and I quote, "That's Annabeth's thing, besides I'm not that smart."

He was right, she was hurt but she got the Athena Parthenon. Wait, what's that? Arachne's web, it's still stuck. It's dragging her down to Tartarus; everybody is frozen in shock and fear. Percy grabs her and the ledge, but he's too exhausted and weak to hold them up. I know it, he knows it. He makes Nico promise to guide us to the door and he drops.

He fell for Annabeth, in more ways than one. I love Piper, don't get me wrong but, I don't know if I could've done that. If they, no, when they make it out, they'll never be the same. Gods, that's love, pure and complete love. I have a feeling Annabeth would've let go with as much hesitation as Percy, none.

They're back, but they're wounded. Physically, mentally, and emotionally. When they're apart now it's scary, they get terrified and you can't do anything. All you can do is get the opposite, for Annabeth you have to get Percy and vice versa.

Annabeth was Percy's Achilles heel; she is the girl he gave up godhood for, the one who's stood by him no matter what, the love of his life.

Percy is Annabeth's calm side, her opposite, the guy she would do anything for, like take a poisonous dagger to the shoulder. So maybe Percy is immature and Annabeth is serious, they complete each other.

Maybe Percy can teach me a few things after all; because he's the guy I'm getting advice from when I'm ready to propose to Piper.

**Author's Note ~ Thanks guys, I'm getting a lot of yummy blue cookies! Lol. Alright, what'd you think. I realize it's mostly about how Percy feels for Annabeth, but personally I feel he knows Percy better. Annabeth wasn't herself when he showed up, then she had to go on her quest alone. Percy was with him more, I also think Percy doesn't get enough credit. The books show he's intelligent, or has good instincts, he just doesn't follow them. **

**QUESTION ~ What was you favorite chapter/character?**

**QUESTION ~ When Percy first see's Lady Hestia at camp, how old is she?**


	14. Charles Beckendorf

**Disclaimer ~ If I wrote PJO nobody would've read it. All Rick's.**

**xxBeckendorfxx**

Oh gods, you should've seen his face! When Rachel kissed him he looked so uncomfortable! Understandable though, since he clearly loves Annabeth.

I mean, when he first got to camp, she nursed him back to health. Then, they went on a quest together, and came back best friends. He smiled every time he thought about her, and would NOT stop talking about her.

When they won the chariot race,Annabeth kissed his cheek. His face got redder than Rachel's hair, and that's red. Percy told me that's what I did around Silena, I stuttered, tripped, and blushed at a slight compliment. I know I love Silena, and since Percy does to Annabeth what I do to Silena, that means he loves her.

He was extremely nervous about asking her to the fireworks, he kept asking me for advice, like I knew what to do. I just built myself some balls and asked her, while being captured by their team. Percy on the other hand, started stuttering so bad I don't think he could understand himself. Thank the gods Annabeth asked him, otherwise he would've complained until capture-the-flag ended.

Annabeth didn't explain what happened on Mount St. Helens, but since Percy's gone I'd say it wasn't good. Annabeth died; not literally, although to new campers she looked pretty weak **(don't tell her I said that!). **We started giving speeches in his honor before burning the shroud. I was upset, but I'd never seen Annabeth like this. She was crying, and the most surprising part is she was openly complimenting him, even though he was a son of Poseidon. That's love.

That idiot walked in on his own funeral, yet we couldn't be happy. He looked terrified when Annabeth ran up to him; he probably thought she was going to hit him for scaring her. He was even more surprised when she hugged him, but he immediately melted into her, as cheesy as that sounds. Then she stepped back, because she realized she was making a scene; and his face couldn't have been redder.

I don't know what they fought about, but it must've been big. All I heard was "Percy Jackson, you're a coward!". I was utterly shocked, Annabeth would never say that unless her pride was showing. Percy slouched, looking as tired and weary as an eighty year old man. He looked like, well, like I do when I have an idea but I don't have the pieces to make a machine. Yea, that bad. He got in the car and Annabeth didn't even glance up as she stormed through us. What did they fight about?

Well, Annabeth and Percy aren't on good terms. So I got to spend my summer listening to Silena, who I love, talk about it. Constantly. Literally 5 hours a day, I wonder what they fought about, is he with another girl, is he thinking about Annabeth? All. Summer. Long. I love her but, when her Aphrodite traits show I don't wanna be around.

Silena and I are happy, and Percy and Annabeth are in Tartarus. Now I feel bad for being happy, it doesn't surprise me at all he fell. I know they'll make it out, Percy will make sure of that. He'll protect Annabeth at all costs.

Maybe that's why Percy took so long to ask Annabeth out; maybe he was scared of losing her. What with, him being a Son of Poseidon and the most powerful, wanted by monsters demigod alive. By not dating her, he was protecting her. I better go to Silena.

I can honestly say, that I have never seen a love stronger than theirs, and I'm with a Daughter of Aphrodite.

**Author's Note ~ Hey guys, alright so 'Insert cool PJO name here' was the only one who got it, Percy said the girl tending the fire (Hestia) looked to be around 9. Hope y'all liked this, and if you did click that little review button below:)**

**QUESTION ~ Mr. D finally called Percy by his real last name because he did what? And it's not save Olympus.**

**QUESTION 2 ~ Which chapter do you think has gotten the most reviews? **


	15. The End With Shoutouts

**XxOctavianxX**

"THAT TEDDY BEAR DESERVED IT!"

**XxPercy and JasonxX**

"SHUT UP!" They yelled in unison, they then proceded to feed Octavian to the Harpies at Phineas' last resting place

**THE END!**

**Author's Note ~ Haha, sorry guys I had to. I'm almost positive I'll get hate for this but it was just meant to make you laugh. That and I really HATE Octavian. Anyway guys I think I'm done with this story, I've lost inspiration for it, though I am writing another story now. If I do wrote another chapter I'll post ot, there's a possiblity but it's unlikely. If you guys have any story ideas send them to me and I'll see what I can do.**

**THIS IS THE END OF TOO GOOD TO DESERVE THIS UNLESS I GET A SPARK FOR IT AGAIN.**

**SHOUT OUTS AND THANKS**

Alright, starting off thanks to everyone who read, followed, faved, or reviewed. Your guys' support was amazing and I really appreciate it, sorry if I miss you, there's literally almost 100 so I'll only be doing a few.

**WiseGirl1993 ~ **To everyone who liked this story, they should thank you. Your the whole reason this turned into a story, so thanks for supporting all the way:)

**Insane PJO LOver 93 ~ **You reviewed for almost everyone chapter! So as a thanks, I proudly declare that you live up to your username.

**thaliagrace123 ~ **Yea, you were the 80th reviewer:) Plus I love your name

**Sperry, who is a guest ~ **Thank you for requesting a character, I hope I satisfied.

**drinkingthestarswithbob ~ **I hope you enjoyed the Divergent premiere, it was a great movie, was it not?

**AnnabethChase712 ~ **Hera is definitely a Hera, Lol. Thanks for your support and good job with the questions

**ryosaku59 ~ **You were the first person to favorite, so kudos to you haha

**EphraimHeart ~ **Your first review almost had me in tears, and if you knew me, you'd know that's a big deal!

**Bullied Girl Number 1 ~ **Thanks for the reviews and favorites, but what I like most is your message:)

**And to everyone else, guests included, thanks and well, bye:)**


End file.
